


A Pretty Face For A Pretty Place

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, I'm just in love with the gentleman okay, Master/Servant, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is some time after the golden age of Norrell and Strange but now magic is reinstated in England there are still fairies lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce on Englishmen and women. Miss Jane Compton is a servant at a house where they bring a magician in as an amusement who summons a fairy, without quite realising the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Miss Jane Compton was orphaned at age seven, her workhouse driven parents finally giving up on living in a world that despised them. Jane was left wondering the streets until a plain maid from a wealthy house was sent out onto the street to collect the filthy beggar child and bring her back inside where the little girl was met with a large man standing against a window which left him only a black silhouette against the bright light. She fancied that she was going to be reprimanded for loitering outside this rich gentleman's property from his intimidating height (greatly exaggerated by her age) and his black suit which reminded her of mourning. But her fiction could not have been further from reality for as he turned from the window she saw that he was smiling, not severely, but kindly down at her and his suit was not black but a playful blue with an extravagant white frilly neck collar which displayed his wealth.

"Are you hungry, my child? Mary-" The man addressed the maid. "Could you fetch her some food and a small glass of water?"

Mary bobbed before leaving them both.

"Now, who might you be my dear?"

Jane had come across many crooks from her time on the street but she was almost certain that he wasn't one of them.

"Miss Jane Compton, sir." She spoke impeccably despite her muddied appearance, which greatly surprised him. She did not say it at the time, but it was her mother who taught her all of her manners as she once belonged in a high ranking society which eventually became her demise.

"Well Miss Jane Compton, where are your parents?"

She began to relay the tale of what a child could know of death, which happened to include black boxes and large men shouting at her and then the loneliness which would kill a man a great deal older than her. The tall man held a finger to his lips thoughtfully as she spoke and when she finished he raised his eyes to the sky.

"...I have a son your age." He commented eventually.

"Oh?" Jane spoke meekly. The man studied her a while longer.

"I want to offer you a position of employment."

The reason he did not offer to take her in as his own was the fact that he saw in her a working girl who would not care for all the fripperies and fobs that wealth provided, but someone who was happy, almost satisfied, to work for their keep. Additionally, if she wanted to leave he could pay her way and also provide a reference should she wish to work elsewhere.

Jane didn't quite know what he was offering but it sounded better than the streets so she accepted quickly, just as Mary re-entered with a plate of food.


	2. The Deal

Over the passing years Jane came to know a lot more about her widowed master. She learned that his wife died shortly before her arrival, which probably explained his sudden kindness towards a stranger. His son was indeed her age, his birthday was merely four months after hers and so for the first few years they shared a tutor until she could read and write competently and was in no need of any more teaching. Not anything that the other servants couldn't teach her, anyway. She didn't remember much of the young boy apart from the fact that she felt he was a rich snob and he thought her a lowly commoner; such are the black and white minds of young children. After their teaching, Jane saw very little of Master Edward Earnshaw. She kept herself sequestered in the servants quarters and saw less and less of him as the years went by and she was strong enough to do the more stirring jobs required in the kitchen or in various parts of the large house and he went off to boarding school where he learnt how to behave like a proper young gentleman.

It was Jane's birthday when the news filtered through that the head of the house, Mr Earnshaw, was going to give his son an early birthday present in the form of a magician. She was sitting amongst the other servants, sharing her bag of penny sweets (Earnshaw always gave her a bonus on her birthday, even though she fought against it; she was loathed to even accept _wages_ from the man who saved her from the streets) when the news was heard and they speculated on the gift. He would definitely get a well-respected magician, they concluded, someone perhaps used in court or one well reputed among the higher ranking folk; ever since magic was re-established in England it was harder to separate the fakes from the real magic practitioners. And the gift would have to be something special as it was the Master's eighteenth birthday. Perhaps a fairy wife, one servant jokingly suggested. Or all of his washing done, another commented, relating to the magician who reinstated magic and whose first magical act was the wash all of the laundry in York.

* * *

The whole household was assembled in the ballroom, every eye plaintively fixed on the magician in the centre of the room who was holding a candle aloft and muttering. Then suddenly a fairy apparition appeared into the room and many of the ladies shrieked before everyone burst into applause. The silver haired fairy looked dazed and confused at the sight of so many Englishmen and women until his eye suddenly alighted on Jane and they lit up while a small smile danced across his lips. She was uncertain how to react to this as the mythical being did not stare at any of the other ladies this way but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach during the rest of the proceedings.

"I do not like to be treated like a circus _freak_." The fairy gentleman spoke with an odd Latin accent which was unfamiliar to everyone present.

"Oh great one, I humbly beseech you to give this man good fortune for the rest of his life." The magician spoke and gestured for Master Edward to step forward. Jane started; she had not recognised him. He was tall and pale with dark hair and heavy eyebrows and, she mused, now quite attractive since he had lost the condescending air he'd possessed as a child. She was not the only one who thought this and she knew it as every female gaze shifted from the ethereal being to the handsome young gentleman just coming of age.

"What shall I get in return?" The fairy enquired.

"We shall discuss terms later. For now, do as I command."

"It is done." The fairy growled, bowing gracefully at the exploitative magician. Said magician blew on the candle still in his hand and in an instant the fairy disappeared. The crowd clapped before filtering away, back to their ordinary lives while Jane tried to forget about the engulfing look that the fairy had given her.

* * *

 

"We never discussed terms." The fairy spoke angrily as the magician summoned him again in the comfort of his own home.

"I do not talk business in front of guests. They always want a show. What do you desire fairy?"

After a moment’s thought the fairy spoke.

"I wish to take someone back to my realm.”

"Who?"

"One of the servants at the house you summoned me to."

"Oh, you may have a servant." The magician chuckled. "I doubt he will miss one servant. Is that all?"

"Yes."


	3. The Suitors

The young Masters birthday was approaching and Jane was cleaning the house, calmed by the domestic action which sharply contrasted the rest of the house that was turned upside-down with preparations. She finally made it to the library, her favourite room as after she'd finished her chores she was able to sit in the corner of the chamber and read to her hearts content. She did this often as she was so afraid of losing the gift that Mr Earnshaw had given her in the form of a tutor.

She finished cleaning and picked up a book at random, which turned out to be 'The Life of Jonathan Strange' by some John Segundus. She stood by the bookshelf for a couple of moments, assessing whether it was good enough to sit down and read when she heard the door click behind her which made her jump. Out of sheer panic, she shoved the book back onto the shelf and spun around to see the young Master at the door staring at her quizzically.

"I'm terribly sorry sir." She muttered before starting to gather up her cleaning equipment. He held up his hand to stop her.

"You needn't leave." He insisted, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'd rather not impose, sir."

"I'd like you to stay."

Jane dropped all of her stuff quickly, wiping her hands on her apron as she crossed over to Edward.

"What do you require?" She asked, ready to run across the house for him like he should expect a servant to do.

"Nothing. I was simply walking past the library and had the sudden urge to find a book." He shrugged as he turned from her and started scanning the bookshelves. She watched him carefully until he suddenly turned back and she blushed, averting her gaze quickly.

"... Do I know you?" He asked eventually, staring at the young woman's facial features.

"You may remember me. Your father took me in as a child and we shared a tutor when we were very young." Jane tried to answer as respectably as possible just in case he didn't remember her in the slightest.

"Ah yes. Jane, was it not?" Recognition lighted his features and Jane started; she barely expected him to remember her, let alone remember her name.

"Yes, Master Earnshaw."

"You've grown well." He spoke, a throw-away comment in his eyes but in hers he was complimenting the scrawny little wastrel that he no doubt remembered from the school room.

"As have you. I barely recognised you when the magician was here." She smiled warmly at him and he mirrored the smile.

"Oh, the magician, he was a character. And that fairy-" Jane bit her tongue; she hadn't yet spoke of the look the fairy had given her and felt quite ill even when thinking about it. "-Wishing me good fortune. Good fortune..." He repeated, glancing towards the door fleetingly before shaking his head.

"Well, I should probably be preparing. This birthday seems like it will never arrive." He joked. "I suppose you will read now?"

"I imagine not." Jane sighed, gathering up her cleaning supplies.

"I hate to have interrupted you." Master Edward bit his lip in reproach. Jane was genuinely shocked; he had turned out really rather pleasant despite his wealth and the rumoured company he kept.

"You did nothing of the sort." Jane insisted.

"Do you own many books?"

"No sir."

"You know, you could borrow these books and take them away for a short while if you wished." Edward offered.

"I couldn't sir." Jane spoke quickly, shaking her head. "You may need them and I would hate to ruin them."

"Nonsense, I trust you." He grinned, passing over to the bookshelf where she had haphazardly put the book she was perusing. "You may start with this one. And as for if I ever need it, then I shall just have to ask for it back, shan't I?"

Jane took the book that he was holding out and bobbed gratefully.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"The library is open to you, dear Jane." He bowed before gracefully exiting the room. Jane's heart was beating fast and her chest swelled as she clutched the book close to her. He trusted her. _Dear Jane._

* * *

Settled in a place where the other servants couldn’t very well disturb her, Jane had discarded her bonnet and apron and was sitting with the book that Master Edward had given her. It was quite enthralling actually, for a book on magic. Just as she was about to reach the chapter on fairies which she had been inwardly reading towards she heard eerie music, something that sounded like a far-off lute being played. It sharply reminded her of her parents’ death and the loneliness that had followed. The music haunted her so that she gave up on reading, poking her head out of the corridor and down the hall where she fancied the music was coming from.

She followed her ears until she came across a door which had never been there before but Jane thought nothing odd of it as she tentatively opened the door, planning only to poke her head inside. But she found that impossible as she saw what was contained in the room, a ruinous building seemingly open to the skies as she could see moonlight filtering in through the roof, casting light across a large oak tree that had split the black and white paving slabs splayed across the room like a checkers board and now stood proudly at the centre. But instead of being put-off by the decay, she found it strangely beautiful.

She heard the door click behind her and she jumped, finding herself suddenly faced with a tall, handsome man with silver hair, the colour of thistle-down. I say ‘man’ but Jane had her suspicions, what with the magical room and greenish-blueish hue to the gentleman’s skin that suggested he wasn’t quite of this world and therefore couldn’t be considered a ‘man’ at all. She knew she had seen his face but in that very moment she couldn’t remember in the slightest where she had seen him before.

“I’m terribly sorry sir, I didn’t know you were staying here.” She spoke quickly, very suddenly and awkwardly remembering her shed bonnet and apron in the other room and the book still clasped in her hand. She didn’t want this gentleman getting a bad impression of the household just because of her. “I’ll go get properly dressed and attend to you.”

She turned but was stopped by the gentleman’s voice echoing through the ruin, low and commanding.

“Stay.”

She felt she couldn’t refuse.

“Very well.” Jane spoke and watched as he began to circle her, anxious to keep her eyes on him the whole time. Not only did she not trust him, she also found him deliciously enticing, his perfectly kept hair and beautiful outfit the colour of leaves in the summer making him pleasant to look at.

“Yes. She’ll do nicely.” He spoke to himself as he paced. “What are you reading?” He asked her suddenly.

“It is something I borrowed from the master.” She spoke quickly lest he thought she stole it, and delicately handed it over to him. He glanced at the title before carelessly throwing the novel over his shoulder. She gasped, running after the book now skidding over the smooth paving slabs.

“Do be careful!” She exclaimed. “I told the master I would look after his books.”

“Englishmen and their books.” The gentleman snarled, his lip curling as he spoke.

“Do you not like books, sir?”

“Books have brought me nothing but anguish. One must live in the present, not in the pages of a book.”

“Sometimes it is easier to live in a book though, sir.” Jane spoke plainly and the gentleman raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her. She blushed, realising the amount of personal information she had relayed to him.

“Easier?” He asked, approaching her with eyes that had seen other realms, making her feel inexperienced and powerless against the gentleman. He tipped her chin up towards the moonlight and she stayed placidly where she was as he inspected her from every angle. She didn’t stop to think _why_ he might do such a thing.

“You have a very pretty profile.” He commented after a while. “And you are compellingly beautiful. You shall make a charming companion.”

“I don’t quite know what you mean, sir.” Jane snapped suddenly back into reality, pulling herself away from the gentleman’s reach.

“Did the magician not warn you?” He asked ominously as a thought crossed his mind; if she was oblivious then perhaps he could still have some fun with her in her own world before seducing her back to Lost Hope. Since the magician had stupidly summoned him in the Earnshaw house he could willingly return as often as he pleased and show himself to anyone he desired.

“Warn me?”

“Never mind. I shall see you again.” The gentleman bowed minutely which Jane took as a sign to leave.

“Yes.” Jane spoke shortly, quite dazed and unsure whether this was reality or not. This confusion strengthened as she left the room and walked further and further away from the door that never existed. She gathered up her bonnet and apron before making her way back to the shared room she kept in the servant’s quarters.


	4. Lost Hope

Jane woke in a cold sweat that night. She bolted upright, unable to get the pale, handsome face out of her mind. In her dream it had been the day when the magician had arrived but when he summoned the fairy she caught sight of the apparitions’ face again and the look he had given her on that day. She remembered suddenly where she had seen the gentleman’s face before. It was him. The fairy.

By the light of a single candle, Jane read the chapter in her book on fairies but found there was precious little actual information on them and their race. It spoke of how they needed to be summoned with candles (which Jane distinctly remembered the magician using), they lived in a different realm to what they called ‘Christians’, all humans regardless of faith, and their presence was often associated with bells. Jane used an old billing receipt of some kind to mark out the chapter on fairies before blowing out the candle and settling down for a troublesome night where she dreamt of the fairy more than she wished to think about.

She was tired going through her duties that day but the thing that kept her going was the fact that she just so happened to run into young Master Earnshaw several times that day. All of that time of not seeing each other and then passing in the corridors hourly was a queer happenstance. And this wasn’t just a wealthy young gentleman pushing past a servant, Edward actually talked to her like she was on his level of social standing, enquiring whether she was enjoying the book she had borrowed and making passing comments on how the weather was.

“We must stop meeting like this.” He chuckled after the third time they had practically walked into each other on the way to some task.

“I quite agree.” Jane said, attempting to bustle past him.

“I say, you haven’t noticed anything queer about the house, have you?”

“Queer? How so?”

“The other servants have complained of out-of-place creaking echoing through the house and sometimes a harp or perhaps a lute playing, reminding them of the saddest moments of their past, isn’t that odd? Some even mention a face, a young gentleman they say with the most exquisite silver hair. I don’t suppose you’ve seen anything strange?”

Jane couldn’t quite figure out why, but she felt that she should lie in that moment. Explaining her history with the gentleman and the way he made her feel would be far too complicated for her master to comprehend.

“No, sir.”

“I told them, it’s all in their heads. All nonsense. Anyway, thank you for being frank with me. I shall scold the others when I get the chance.” He assured her before continuing down the corridor.

“Don’t be too harsh!” She called after him. “We have just had a supernatural being in the house, it is only natural for them to be on edge.”

“You’re quite right, as always dear Jane.” He muttered before turning a corner.

Her heart skipped lightly in her chest, making the fact that she’s lied to him even more painful and she kept her head trained on the ground as she moved to her next task.

* * *

Jane grew more and more tired as the day progressed, her eyelids heavy as she carried a basket of the young Master’s laundry up to his room, her drooping eyelids concentrated on every stair she managed to accomplish. She thought the stairwell would never end as she continued to climb sluggishly, but was halted abruptly in her task by some fashionable shoes that seemed to appear on the stairs before her. Her eyes travelled upwards, her senses awakening gradually as she noticed the leaf-green jacket and further upwards to see the ice-blue eyes and silver hair of her fairy. She dropped her washing basket in fright, the tiresome thing bashing against both of their shins but the gentleman didn’t seem disturbed by this at all, indeed he didn’t react in the slightest. Jane was stuck to the floor with shock and he didn’t seem in any hurry to quell her fears.

“Hello again, Jane.” He spoke sincerely, looking down on her as he was quite a deal taller than her already, without being a step above her.

“H-how… You’re a fairy.” Jane stumbled, her arm reaching out to touch him but not quite, giving him the impression that she was scared of him.

“Yes, one of the greatest fairies of this age.” He spoke proudly, puffing out his chest. “I served the Great Norrell and Strange, you know.”

“I didn’t.” Jane mumbled, trying to absorb the fact that this man was, indeed, from a different land.

“But now I am reduced to making appearances at young people’s birthday parties. Do you know how humiliating that is?”

“I can’t imagine, sir.”

“And all for company.” The gentleman stared endearingly at her, giving her the distinct urge to take a step back from the gentleman.

“I beg your pardon, sir?”

“Nothing, nothing.” The gentlemen waved a hand dismissively at her. Jane glanced out of the window and was severely upset to find it daytime. Had it been night, she could have put off this little encounter as a dream, like she had done to the other.

“I must say, you look even more charming in sunlight.” The gentleman commented, noticing her staring out of the window. She quickly averted her gaze, her lips pursing.

“You’re very forward sir.” She said in the most accusing tone she could muster under the circumstances.

“Because I can be.” He uttered, lifting her chin up with his left hand, his own lips parting as he traced hers with his finger lightly. Every part of Jane was screaming at her to run away, but she enjoyed the attention this handsome gentleman was giving her so she elected to keep her ground. But any further, she told herself, she would run.

“Tell me, if you were master of a kingdom, would you let anyone dictate with whom you spent your time?”

“I should think not.” Jane spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the fingertip that was still tracing her lip. The gentleman quirked a smile at her.

“I’m glad you agree.” The gentleman said softly, leaning in closer to her until his pale, perfect skin eclipsed her vision and she was finding it very hard to resist him until the basket still resting at her feet was disturbed. She snapped out of her reverie and picked up the basket, shattering the moment between them.

“I really must go and deliver this washing to Master Earnshaw.” She said professionally, willing the heat that had risen to her cheeks to calm down. The gentleman looked confused and then angry as she bustled past him up the stairs.

“You think he loves you.” He called after her, making her stop in her tracks.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“You think he loves you, but he doesn’t.” The gentleman assured her confidently, not a hint of malice crossing his features, making his argument even more believable. “He is a shallow, upper-class man about to be married off, do you truly think he cares for you?”

Jane simply stared at the gentleman, confused. She didn’t dare argue on why she thought Edward loved her and she didn’t have the confidence to deny his allegations. So she was left mute as the gentleman continued to rant.

“He is weak, a pathetic excuse of a man who won’t even declare his love for a woman simply because she is below his social standing. He has the means to break the rules and yet he ignores that just for his place in society. You deserve better.”

So he did love her? Jane was confused with the gentleman’s contradicting arguments, her head reeling as she thought she could see something growing out of the corner of her eye but every time she turned there was nothing there. The gentleman attracted her full attention by joining her at the top of the stairs and whipping the basket out of her hand, throwing it down the corridor with force. She gasped, stumbling backwards and the gentleman followed her, reaching out suddenly and grasping the back of her head, forcing her gaze solely onto his.

“He doesn’t love you.” He repeated.

“No?” Jane’s eyebrows knitted together; she was beginning to wonder why she even thought of such an absurd notion.

“He never will love you.” The gentleman continued.

“Of course not.” Jane spoke, dejected.

“But I do.”

There was a brief silence.

“You do?” To be so crushed and then lifted slightly was a blessing.

“Of course. How anyone could not love you is a mystery to me.”

Jane sighed deeply, a contented smile at the fairy being so pleasant to her crossing her mouth. His own mouth twitched into a smile, the hand on the back of her head twisting into her hair so her head was angled upwards, her wide eyes and parted lips an irresistible attraction to him. Tentatively, he leaned forward and captured her mouth onto his, her hand curling into his leaf-green vest as he kissed her deeply, making her forget that there was even a _mention_ of Earnshaw. The former sharpness and iciness of his character slowly melted away to reveal something softer, more delicate that Jane revelled in.

When the kiss broke, Jane was dazed and the gentleman was empowered.

“Come with me.”

He held out his hand and Jane looked at it momentarily before taking it and following the gentleman down the stairs and through into the garden. It was the same garden that it had always been, but somehow now it was unfamiliar, especially that dense patch of trees which used to be only three apple trees planted half-heartedly at the bottom of the green. As they drew closer and closer the patch of trees grew larger and larger until they were walking among a forest so thick it almost seemed as though it was night. Jane glanced back only to see the Earnshaw house practically gone from sight. Turning back to the path and the silver-haired man guiding her she noticed dim glowing lights among the dense trees, marking out a large dwelling not too far from the pair. Jane’s heart warmed as she saw the soft candlelight glowing from every window in the house, the feeling of home not too far as she walked on unknown soil next to an unknown suitor.

“Is this where you live?”

“Yes, along with my sisters and cousins.” The gentleman answered, glancing back at her. “I think you’ll enjoy the dance. I’ll take you back, every now and again, to your own world. But only so when you return you feel the beauty of Lost Hope all over again.”


	5. A Rose at her Mouth

It was the day before the young Master’s birthday and he had his head stuck out of his bedroom door as he called after Jane who had just rushed past him in the corridor. She turned slowly and looked at him dazed and confused, as if she was unsure as to whether he was real or not.

“Jane! You couldn’t assist me a moment, could you? Only, you’re the first maid who’s passed my room today.”

Jane was about to insist that she had just seen Mary walk past before her and he was telling a blatant lie but he pulled her wrist before she could object.

“Come, I’ve always been terrible at dancing and I’m even worse when I’m dancing with the air.” He brought her into his room where he had half-heartedly cleared the floor so that he may have more space.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t dance, sir.” Jane attempted to leave but was quickly drawn back in by Edward.

“Then let me teach you. It would help me learn.” Edward continued, his face pleading. He knew how distant Jane had been over the last week and feared it was because this celebration was inadvertently taking over both of their lives. But after tomorrow, they would both be free.

“Very well.” Jane consented eventually, joining Edward in the middle of the room where he held his arms out and she matched his position perfectly.

“We’ll waltz, if that’s acceptable.” Edward murmured down to her.

“Yes, sir.” She answered, not meeting his gaze.

“You’ll have to imagine the music.” He apologised before easing her back until she followed his step, then followed him again, Edward now testing to see how much she knew of the dance. It took a few moments for them to tune to each other but he soon found that Jane was fluent in waltz despite her protests of not being able to dance.

“You dance rather well, dear Jane. I don’t have to instruct you at all.”

She didn’t respond, merely stared at their feet miserably as she tried not to reveal how and why she had learnt to dance.

“Have I offended you? You don’t act like you once did around me.” He ventured tentatively, giving her palm a quick squeeze as they continued to dance.

“No, sir.” She said shortly.

“Please stop with this ‘sir’ nonsense, ‘Edward’ is just fine, if you please. It makes me feel like I’m above you.”

“But you are, sir.” She responded, her words sharp as she emphasised the exact opposite of his wishes.

“What’s wrong?” Edward pleaded, abruptly halting their dancing which had grown quicker and quicker in pace as there was no music to keep them even.

“Tomorrow is your birthday where you’ll be married off to some wealthy young woman and I’ll never see you again. I’m trying to pretend that I won’t miss you, but I will.”

Edward looked to the ceiling, suddenly overcome with emotion that would be much more befitting of a young lady. He sighed, regaining his composure as he looked back at Jane.

“Let’s not think of it.” He insisted, taking her hand again. “I trust you know more dances? How about a Quadrille?”

Jane reluctantly accepted, the lively motions of the dance gradually lifting her spirits until she felt she could laugh alongside Edward, scolding him when he got too experimental in his dance moves and made her laugh so loudly that she feared someone may come to her aid. But no-one came and all of the sluggish dream-like obedience she’d held over the past week melted away; after all, nothing cements friendship more than laughter.

* * *

“Sir, he let slip that you let him take me away.”

“He? Who’s he?”

Jane was sitting in the Master’s study, her hands nervously being wrung in her lap as the Master scrutinised her nervous demeanour and dark shadows underneath her eyes.

“I cannot say!” She cried out, having tried earlier on her room-mate, then the cook, then the footman.

“Try, my child.” The Master said gently, leaning towards her. Jane looked towards the ceiling, her face marked with tears as she began speaking, knowing that it would only lead to the gibberish she’d told before.

“When Julius Caesar arrived on our shores, he left his army and wondered into a little green wood where he met two men-“ Jane stopped herself, biting onto her knuckles fiercely. “I told you, I cannot.”

“Mary, take Jane to her bed, would you? I fear she is unwell.” The Master spoke gently and Mary stepped forward, pulling Jane up by her shoulder.

“No! The magician!” She blurted out and seemed amazed with herself that she could say so much. “The magician. Get the magician, get him to help me.”

She spoke desperately as Mary led her out of the room and back to the servant’s quarters.

“It’s such a shame.” The Master mumbled to himself once she’s gone. “She must have caught the flu. And so near the festivities too.”


	6. The Party

The young Master’s party was magnificent. It lasted the whole day and included several meals which the guests took full advantage of and two opportunities for the women to change their outfits to suit the next phase of entertainment. The most enjoyable part, however, was the dancing held at the end of the day. The lavish ballroom was decorated to the highest of fashionable taste so all of the wealthy guests were perfectly matched to their surroundings and everyone danced to the best of their capabilities, the young women all clamouring after Edward for the next Quadrille or Cotillion. He took the first hand that flew towards him, barely recognising the flurry of faces all flirting and smiling as there was only one person who he was searching for at this party. Where was his dear Jane?

As the hours crept on more and more guests excused themselves until there were only the extremely drunk and lively people left behind, and this was when the servants may begin to benefit from the festivities. They had been carting food and dressing people all day so they felt it was their right to take advantage of the band still obligated to play and the sparse amount of fashionable people left on the floor to begin dances of their own. Couples already formed among the lower ranking folk danced while the others merely did it for fun, girls dancing with girls and boys with boys, the whole affair quite informal as they were all still dressed in their work outfits and very few were versed in dancing the complicated steps, let alone well.

Edward looked down on the scene fondly; this was the part he enjoyed most. He glanced over at his father who was also looking down on the scene.

“Did you find anyone you liked?” His father asked out of the blue.

“Perhaps, father.”

There was a short pause.

“I say, I haven’t seen Jane all night. Is she alright?” Edward commented, his tone deliberately blazé for his father.

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. She was taken ill yesterday. I presume it to be flu but we’re getting the doctor in tomorrow for her.” He glanced over at Edward, who looked distressed before quickly adding- “She seemed quite disappointed at missing your party.”

“I’m feeling rather tired. May I retire father?”

“Of course, son. And happy birthday.”

But instead of leaving for his room, Edward glanced around to ensure he wasn’t being watched before turning discreetly towards the servant’s quarters and rushing towards Jane’s rooms. He found her asleep in the half-light of her bare room, her room-mate still dancing merrily in the ballroom down the hall so she was utterly alone. She had obviously forgotten to draw the blinds as the moonlight shone bright and pale across her face as she slept. He perched on the end of the bed, reluctant to wake her but wanting to talk to her nonetheless so he resigned himself to wait, at least a little while, for her to get up.

Meanwhile, in Lost Hope, Jane was at a dance of her own with the silver-haired fairy who had grown more and more possessive of her the more time she spent in his kingdom.

“In my world, they are beginning to think I am ill.” She remarked, lazily spinning in the gentleman’s arms.

“How perfectly splendid.”

“Tell me, why can’t I speak of you to them?” She asked dreamily, her head tipping lightly as she spoke.

“It is merely a precaution, to ensure that you don’t ruin my reputation.” He assured her quickly. She nodded, the excuse he just told her seeming like the most obvious answer in the world now he said it.

“Come, my dear Jane, we must-“

“Wait, what did you call me?” Jane snapped into reality, interrupting him rudely as she broke their intimate dance.

“I don’t-“

“I want to go back.” She demanded, the clouds that had filled her head suddenly clearing as she remembered the very important day that it was.

“I can’t-“

“Take me back!” She screamed as he attempted to restrain her, trying to remind her who brought her here and why she came so willingly. But when she didn’t calm like her expected her to, his lip merely curled and he growled as he sent her back with a wave of his hand. His enchantment would have to be stronger next time.

Jane awoke in her bed, screaming as she bolted upright only to see the young Master Edward sitting on the bed in front of her, looking perfectly alarmed at her behaviour.

“I’m so sorry sir.” She apologised quickly, trying to regain her breath. When she had done so sufficiently, she continued. “I am unwell, you shouldn’t see me like this.”

“I just wanted to say how upset I was that you couldn’t enjoy the festivities today. You’ve worked as hard as the rest of us and it’s a shame you didn’t get to see the fruits of your labour. And on a personal note, I’m very disappointed I didn’t get to dance with you.” Edward explained softly.

“Thank you for noticing my absence, sir. Has- has your father sent for the magician yet?” Jane stumbled, hating herself for steering the conversation away from something so agreeable but felt she couldn’t live much longer with this cumbersome rose at her mouth.

“Magician? No, my father has sent for a doctor.” He answered truthfully, looking puzzled at her request.

“A doctor is no use. I need a magician.” She insisted, her eyes growing large and desperate. “You’ll get me a magician, won’t you?”

“What do you fear is wrong with you?” Edward questioned her, perplexed by the sudden urges for a magician.

“I cannot say.” Jane tightened her fist and clenched her jaw. Edward looked put-out before leaning towards her conspiratorially.

“I’ve heard from the other servants that you’ve been disappearing. Vanishing for hours on end then suddenly appearing in the most benign places in the house but you can’t say where you’ve been.”

Jane’s lips were pressed closed but not of her own accord and tears filled her eyes as Edward willed her to answer when it was not physically possible.

“How can I help?” He urged, taking hold of her clenched fist and staring earnestly into her eyes.

“Get the magician.” She mirrored his earnestness before yawning, her eyelids drooping as she slowly laid back down on her bed. “I’m so terribly tired.”

“I’ll leave.” Edward spoke softly, getting up and heading towards the door and she slumped back onto her bed, dead to the world.


	7. The Useless Magician

Edward put the meeting to the back of his mind, thinking it only ramblings of an illness. But then the doctor came to examine Jane and found nothing wrong; her breathing was regular, heartbeat steady and strong and there wasn’t any sign of a fever whatsoever. The only problem seemed to be the fact that they couldn’t wake her, no matter how hard they tried. So Edward reluctantly sent for the magician, much to the dismay of his father. The more people brought to the house, the more attention it brought to the family.

Fortunately, she woke shortly before the magician arrived, thrilled at the fact that they had finally called him instead of useless doctors who didn’t know the first thing about what was troubling her. But it turned out the magician wasn’t set on helping her either.

“Y-you can help me! Set me free, please.” Jane exclaimed as soon as he walked into the room. He looked mildly drunk and he staggered back slightly with his arms held up as she approached him.

“Please, you’re the only one who knows my… affliction.” She urged, holding onto his arm desperately, noticing the blankness in his eyes.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss.” He apologised, looking at Master Earnshaw with pretend confusion masking his face.

“But you must. If you don’t know, then no-one can help me. No-one can free me.” She begged, still clinging to his arm as she slid to her knees, weeping.

“Compose yourself.” The magician snapped, wrenching his arm away from the pleading woman’s grasp. She tried to grip it again but her venture was fruitless and the sudden action alerted the servants already present in the room to step forward and prevent her from assaulting a guest.

“You monster! You know what you’ve done! Set me free!” Jane cried out as they dragged her away.

“I fear she’s merely hysterical. Let her rest a while and see what good it does her.” The magician spoke discreetly to the Master, donning his hat before leaving the Earnshaw residence, not an ounce of guilt marring his features as he returned to the safety of his own home.

“Are you happy now?” The Master turned to his son, humiliation present in his face but instead of staring at his feet and shuffling, Edward boldly matched his father’s eye contact.

“He was drunk, couldn’t you see?”

“And if he wasn’t, do you think he would have cured her?”

“… I don’t know.” Edward admitted. “But I will find out what’s wrong with her. I can’t bear to see her in such a state.”

“Do you think I can?” His father retorted, his features suddenly softening as he saw the warmth in his son’s eyes. “I want her to be well as much as you do but bringing… Witch-doctors to the house does nothing for our family and it certainly doesn’t help with your upcoming marriage.”

“I know.” Edward sighed, falling into his father’s arms.

“We’ll leave her for a couple of days, see if nature sorts itself out. But if not, then we’ll try someone else. Alright?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Jane was staring sullenly at the solitary window in her room, hair unwashed and unkempt with a loose shawl draped around her shoulders. She seemed to have given up on living but was too scared to sleep, dark purple smudges collected underneath her eyes. Her room-mate had evacuated the sick room the day before, leaving her abandoned. That is, until a small knock was heard at her door. She didn’t answer, but turned slightly as the door opened behind her, smiling ever so lightly as she saw it was Edward. It was the first emotion she’d displayed in hours.

“They all think I’m mad, don’t they?” Jane spoke, breaking the silence.

“Not all of them.” Edward spoke gently, moving to kneel beside her in her crude chair. “Jane, I don’t think you’re simply hysterical.”

“Thank you. I’m so terribly tired, Edward.”

“Then sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Just like how you can’t tell me what’s wrong?”

Jane nodded sadly, her hand straying to rest on top of Edward’s. He twisted it so he enclosed her hand, giving her palm a reassuring squeeze.

“I want to help you.” He said softly, tracing his thumb on the back of her hand.

“You can’t-“ She stopped herself mid-sentence, her eyes suddenly lighting up as she saw the book of magic Edward had lent her resting beside her bed, the billing receipt still sticking out of the chapter on fairies she had marked out. She bolted up, picking up the book to test whether she could open it or not. Sure enough, she found it impossible, but that small ticket still held hope for her.

“Here, have this back. Promise me you’ll read it?” She asked casually enough but the desperation was held within her eyes.

“Of course.” He agreed, turning the book over in his hands.

“I feel I need to sleep. I don’t want to, but I must. If I don’t see you again…” Jane trailed off, looking into the young Master’s worried eyes. “I want to say… I am very happy to have been under your service.”

Edward helped her out of her chair, leading her to the bed. As he did so, he was biting back the answer to that statement that he so desperately wanted to give.

“I am happy to have met you.” He uttered, kicking himself. If had been more brave, he would have confessed his love for her, perhaps not quite as well as the great poets of the age, but simply, and in his own way. He was going to add something that perhaps hinted at his true feelings but when he looked down, he found her already asleep, breathing lightly, her hands folded over her chest as if she was awaiting death.

“I sincerely hope I do see you again, my dear Jane.” He whispered, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.


	8. Finale

“It has been three days!” Edward exclaimed to his father, pacing the floor of Jane’s room where she was lying, still asleep, no-matter how much noise he made.

“I know, but-“

“It’s not normal!”

“She-“

“What are we to do‽”

“If you’d stop shouting I’d figure it out!” His father snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose firmly. Edward growled, storming out of the room angrily. 

That night, Edward woke suddenly in a cold sweat. He picked up the magic book that Jane had returned to him which he had completely forgotten about it in the panic of her illness and flipped through it desperately until he came across her makeshift bookmark. His heart jumped to his throat; she _was_ trying to tell him something. He scanned over the page to read the title of the chapter. Fairies.

“That’s it.” He muttered to himself. By the light of the moon he dressed furiously before stumbling into the dark, silent street lit only by sparse gas lamps. There wasn’t a soul around so Edward began to run, desperate to find someone who knew where to get a magician, a proper one. He had to walk a long while before he even came across another person and even then they didn’t know a magician apart from the drunk in close proximity.

Edward continued to run, getting further and further from his home until the sun slowly started to rise and the streets began to fill with people. They all stared at the panting, half-hazardly dressed young gentleman and only looked at him when he asked for a magician. It took him a fair while for him to find anyone that would answer his question and even longer to find one who knew where a magician lived. Fortunately for him, the person who answered his question was of a kindly disposition who acknowledged the man’s desperation and led Edward directly to the magician’s door. Edward thanked them profusely before knocking furiously at the door until a servant answered and admitted him. 

Edward was truly relieved to see a man who looked like a traditional magician; old and wise and in a long cloak. Although that may have been just his dressing gown.

“I’m ever so sorry for the intrusion, sir, and so early in the day but there’s an emergency you need to attend to.”

“A magical one?” The magician’s voice was low and thoughtful.

“Yes. There is a servant at my house who I believe to have been abducted by a fairy.”

“All of this trouble for a servant, eh?” The magician commented, looking at the dirt clinging to Edward’s clothes and the obvious exhaustion he was enduring.

“Please don’t mock me, sir. I’ve come a long way for your aid.”

“I wasn’t mocking, my boy, I’m sorry if I appear too flippant. But how do you _know_  they've been abducted by fairies?”

“For my birthday a magician summoned a fairy-“ The magician’s eyes widened in shock. “-who granted me good fortune. Ever since then, things have been… off in my household. And look, she marked out a chapter in a book I lent to her on magic.”

Edward showed the magician the chapter on fairies.

“That was very dangerous of the other magician.” He said gravely, suddenly taking Edward’s case very seriously. “Summoning fairies is against the magical laws we practice by today, as set by the great Norrell and Strange. You were right to come to me, my boy, I have served under royalty at the magical court.”

Great relief passed over Edward’s features at having finally found an effective magician.

“What can you do for her?”

“Well… I have never dealt with a case such as this before.” The magician admitted hesitantly, turning to scan over his bookshelves.

“We have no time for this.” Edward’s patience snapped as the magician removed a book and he reached forward and slammed the thing from the old man’s hands. The magician eyed him warily before slumping into a seat.

“There is another way that I can help. But it’s far too dangerous…”

“What is it?” Edward asked, such sincere determination swaying the old man to his point of view.

“I know where the fairies reside. Tell me, do you have any idea what this creature looked like?”

“He was tall and pale and had the most striking silver hair… the colour of thistle down.” Edward answered cautiously.

“Ah, he is the ruler of Lost Hope. He proved very troublesome to the Great Norrell and Strange during their time. He took a moss oak, you see, and-“

“Yes, but how does this help?” Edward interrupted impatiently.

“I know the route to Lost Hope by way of the King’s Road.” The magician confessed.

“And where is that?”

“Look in that mirror, my boy.”

Edward turned to see only himself reflected in the opalescent mirror.

“I don’t see anything unusual.”

“Ah, and yet, that is where passages between worlds lie.”

Edward turned to look at him disbelievingly.

“Most of the roads are in ruins now and some barely exist, but the one to Lost Hope has withstood all tests of time. I wouldn’t dare go there, it is far too treacherous.”

“You won’t go, but can I?” Edward asked, still staring at the mirror.

“I was rather hoping you _wouldn’t_ ask that. But since you are so very determined to get yourself killed, I’ll tell you all I know.”

The pair spent the next few hours formulating a plan which Edward didn’t truly understand, but hoped it would come to him when in the midst of battle with the otherworldly being.

“Take care, my boy.” The magician clapped Edward on the back before casting the spell that opened the mirrors pathways before them. “And mind, if you get out of there alive, you’d better marry this girl.”

“Don’t worry.” Edward assured him, smiling slightly as he did so. “I have every intention of doing just that.”

* * *

Edward took the exact route the magician told him to but still felt a bit lost as he approached a large, decaying house that had every window lit with brightly burning candles that didn’t even seem to flicker. He could hear the music already coming from inside and steeled his resolve before finally entering the place that had haunted his darling Jane for so long.

Edward followed the sounds of music until he found the hall where the dance was being held. At first, he was confused by the sight of such queer-looking guests and the elaborate steps that they were performing which he had never seen practiced on a dance floor before. That explains why Jane was so practiced in dancing, he thought. After having this revelation, he quickly remembered the reason why he had come to this magical place, to regain the woman he had lost to the creature. He couldn’t see her in the vicinity so he plunged into the mass of dancers, pushing past those who wouldn’t move out of his way and ignoring those who wanted to dance with him until he came across her, Jane, looking more beautiful than ever in a white ball gown and her hair an intricate mess of curls piled on top of her head. He had never seen her so dressed up.

“Jane!” He called out but she didn’t turn. He thought this odd and approached her with caution, walking directly into her eye line but still she didn’t react. Impatient, he pushed her current dancing partner aside and gripped her hands instead.

“Jane, dearest, aren’t you pleased to see me?” He insisted, trying to keep up with the dance that she was still performing.

“Do you wish to dance, sir?” She asked, her voice distant and dazed.

“Don’t you recognise me?”

“Hm?” It seemed every time he talked she was drifting pulling further away from him. Edward struggled to remember how Strange had broken his wife’s curse when she had been abducted by the fairy.

“Forgive me.” He apologised before pulling Jane closer, his hands passing to the back of her neck as he kissed her for the first time, the rush slightly subsided by the fact that she still didn't appear to know who he was. He felt her pulling away underneath him so he reluctantly let her go, thinking that it hadn’t worked. But then he saw her, eyes wide and focused solely on him as she passed her fingers over her lips.

“Master Edward.” She said in shock.

“It worked!” He exclaimed. “I knew it would work, I just knew.”

“What am I doing here? I feel as though I’ve been dancing for years.”

“It has only been three days.” Edward commented, his relief making him laugh out loud.

“Three days? And so, what might you be doing here?”

“I’m here to rescue you. I intend to break the deal that the fairy holds over you.”

“ _Break a deal?”_ A voice echoed over the top of the music and dancers, making them all fall silent. The dancers suddenly disappeared, save Jane who was holding onto Edward’s hand firmly, revealing the fairy who was staring accusingly at both Edward and Jane.

“Yes. I want you to remove this cursed good fortune and return my servant to me.” Edward pronounced warily, stepping in front of Jane to shield her from the fairy.

“You act as though you don’t care for her at all, and yet you came all the way here and are challenging me with such confidence.” The fairy said presumptuously.

“That is none of your business. Revoke the deal.” Edward spoke with authority, hoping to scare the creature into submission. The fairy saw this and merely laughed.

“And lose such a gem?” The fairy stepped forward as if to touch Jane but Edward stepped between them, driving a bigger wedge between the two.

“I wish to be rid of you.” Jane spoke meekly, staring at the floor but neither of them had any trouble hearing her request as the hall was so quiet.

“It cannot be done.” The fairy resorted to another method of attack, speaking flippantly while he waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

“You say you are more powerful than anyone in this or any other world. Surely you can undo a simple gift of good fortune?” Edward crossed his arms, challenging the fairy. The fairy’s mouth turned to a grimace and he stared evilly at the young man who was blocking the way to his latest treasure.

“I am leaving and taking her with me.” Edward commanded, beginning to pull at Jane’s arm. She hesitated and that allowed the fairy just enough time to intervene.

“What if she doesn’t want to leave?” The fairy sneered, captivating Jane while Edward continued to pull at her arm. “What if she loves me? After all, you ignored her for all of those years…”

“It’s a trick, Jane, I love you with all my heart.” Edward urged.

“It took him so long to rescue you...” The fairy continued, beginning to approach the helpless young woman.

“I had only just figured out what ailed you.”

“He can’t marry you…”

“That’s where he’s wrong.” Edward spoke defiantly, suddenly gripping Jane’s hand fiercely. “Should we make it out of here, I have every intention of marrying you Miss Jane Compton.”

The fairy had come so close to Jane that he was now mere inches from her, staring into her wide eyes intensely. She opened her mouth briefly before seeming to decide against it, then looked down at the hand gripping her own.

“What you do is despicable.” She said harshly, at first not looking at the gentleman but her gaze slowly drifting to the fairies'. “Taking people from their homes and sapping their emotions until they’re filled with nothing but you, your dances and horrible rituals. I’ve never loved you and I don’t think I ever will.”

The fairy’s face contorted with rage but then shock as a swarm of ravens appeared from the ceiling and attacked him, their fierce wings driving into him and their shining beaks mercilessly driving into him so he was thoroughly occupied with trying to beat the things off of him.

“Quickly!” A voice shouted from across the hall and Edward felt great relief at seeing the magician come to their aid. He feared they would not have made it out alive otherwise.

“I know him. Come, we can escape.” Edward comforted her but saw her hesitate again as she looked on, watching the gentleman surrounded by birds.

“Perhaps I shall see you again.” She muttered, this time for only the fairy’s ears. “In another life.” Before following Edward reluctantly out of the house and back through the King’s Road.

“I shall accompany you home to protect your household from fairies.” The magician gasped, out of breath after running for such a prolonged time. “But you must remember not to summon one in your house again otherwise they are able to come and go as they please.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget.” Jane said softly, gripping Edward’s hand more tightly than before.

* * *

 

The Master of Earnshaw house looked sternly over his glasses at the pair nervously shuffling underneath his gaze.

“What a tremendous idea!” He exclaimed suddenly, a smile shattering his stern façade.

“Father! I will be marrying below my station, you should be at least a _little_ bit cross.” Edward scolded him, laughing as he did so.

“What? Oh yes. How awful. Dreadful, even. I didn’t raise you in that way. Your mother would be ashamed.” The Master reverted to his stern face before smiling again. “How was that?”

“Perfect.”

“I must admit, I had high hopes for you Jane, my dear. But marrying my son? Now, that is something I never could have predicted.” Jane’s future father-in-law commended.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No more ‘sir’s. You are moving up in the world, child.”

“And I still can’t quite believe it.” Jane sought out Edward’s hand and gripped it eagerly. Edward’s father watched the scene with fondness, feeling a kind of nostalgia from when he met his wife all those years ago.

“So how soon are you to be married?”

“As soon as possible.” Edward answered quickly.

“Yes. We must start making preparations.” Jane responded.

“Yes. Well go then!” Edward’s father excused them and they left the room still holding one another’s hand.

He leaned back in his seat, musing on the capabilities of life. He predicted a bright future for them both, one where the fairy was nothing but a bad dream. For many years, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally finished! Kudos and comments are appreciated if you liked it ;)


End file.
